Divine Hatred
by Cashopeia
Summary: Vergil, known as the "Dark Slayer", sets on a journey to obtain the power of the Dream Demons and their servant, the "Dream Stalker" not to save lives, but to be the most powerful. Will the son of Sparda succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I'm not really a fan of Freddy Krueger, but because of his malevolent nature, I want to put him into a situation where he was target by another villain character who has a lust for power. So guys, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Fear…**_

_**It is an emotion by threatening evil or impending pain, accompanied by a desire to avoid or escape. It is a kind of feeling of uneasiness about a thing; solicitude accompanied with dread.**_

_**-Webster's Dictionary and Thesaurus**_

* * *

Fear is mostly use by most of the people whose heart is as dark as the crow's feather. As dark as the starless night. As dark as the hollow cave without light. Reasons why they use fear against others, is due to their desire of power and vengeance.

However, these people with dark hearts do not know they are taking away love and happiness. As the result, most of them suffered in guilt and remorse in the end. Unfortunately, not all of them are forgiven. Some were abandoned by their own family. Some were punished to death. Some were pitifully fallen to insanity.

It is widely believed that the souls of the dark-hearted ones thrown down to the deepest world of the Universe, known as the Underworld, or rather preferred as Hell.

Punishment waits to their arrival.

Nevertheless, some souls miraculously cheated Death and willingly came back to Earth. Multiple times, they died…and multiple times, they brought back to life…to kill again.

All of them had their own exact purposes for murdering: to seek revenge.

One dark soul, for instance…was Freddy Krueger.

He successfully returned to Earth, not as a human, but as a powerful, vengeful spirit.

His sins were far too evil, far too unforgivable. Yet for unknown reasons, he is never put to any severe trials of the Underworld, and grants him freedom.

He, who was once a power plant worker and a decent-looking groundskeeper, now turned into a servant of the rebellious creatures of the Underworld known as the "Dream Demons". He was an unstoppable, insane killer, bound with shackles of hatred and vengeance, which blinded him for many years. He no longer understands the true meaning of pity and remorse, for he is misunderstands a long time ago. Hellfire does not bother him anymore, for it gave him absolute delight. His disfigured appearance made him infamous amongst his victims.

A dream stalker, with a glove of rusty, razor sharp claws, fleshy skin, completely scarred and burned, evil, leering eyes covered by his dark fedora hat, a decent colored sweater in stripes represents his playful hatred towards his victims. Whilst disturbingly enjoyed by their gruesome deaths, the killer absorbs their souls, giving him more strength and power of creating his own world of nightmares.

Victims of his past witnessed his disturbing enjoyment of his torture, and they pleadingly want him to stop, but he never did, resulting to their sudden death. There were some brave people fights against him and stops his madness, but no matter what happens in the end, he always comes back…

Frederick Charles Krueger endlessly wants to suffer innocent people…Nothing cease his cruelty and darkness.

Not unless…there is someone who was powerful as him…

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a cold night in the middle of the dark streets somewhere in a place of a Western civilization. A figure strolls brusquely through an empty road, with his long blade in his gloved hand. Even though, it's little dark, he didn't fail to step perfectly on the cracked concrete grounds. Since it was already midnight, most of the people were now asleep in their own homes, leaving the streets completely quiet. Only the sound of the howling wind, the rustling leaves of the trees and the thud of his boots he could only hear. It was the perfect time for this mysterious young man to appear in solitude.

Later, he stopped from his tracks and examined a sign post which reads:

"_Elm Streets"_

He continued to walk again, this time he is investigating around. He used his senses to track any signs of trouble within the homes, but it seemed nothing is happening yet.

He never thought that searching for this murderous "dream stalker" was difficult as this. But his determination of attaining such great power convinces him not to give up. He learned about this killer from the wandering spirits back in the Underworld, about horrible stories of a man who has the power to kill people in their dreams. He then, learned about the whereabouts of the man from different kinds of people here on Earth from an urban myth, about a "child murderer" who returned to life and began his killing spree. News spread throughout the place when people, most were about particular adolescents, were brutally died in their sleep without any specific evidence of their true cause of deaths. This could only mean that the identical culprit is the "dream stalker", whom he wanted to meet desperately.

He must find him as soon as possible. He did not really care much about the safety of the people, nor does the murderer wants to kill them. What matters him the most is that he should get what is supposed to be for him, and nothing can stop him.

...

...ARGHHHH!

CRASH!

…

All of the sudden, he heard a girl's scream from a nearby house. Then it came up with a crashing noise, as if it was a shattered glass.

In a flash, he proceeds to the house and entered through an open doorway.

…

His blank expression never changed as he saw a distraught girl screaming in horror, though no one was there apart from him and her. From what the reason why she is crying, he never understood. For now he could only do is to stare at her.

She is mourning, as if she had lost someone who died.

The young man observed around; he noticed there was a shattered mirror on the floor. Broken glasses scattered around her, which could cut her off, since she was sitting down. Silently, he walked towards her, knowing that the girl was not yet aware of his presence.

…CLACK…

Alerted when she heard someone beside her, the girl hastily turned her head around and saw the young man watching her. He looked down, spotted a piece of glass under his boot. She quickly stood up and backed away from him, obviously frightened.

"Who….who are you…?" She spoke in a fearful voice. Her body is trembling.

"For this time…" He replied, "It does not matter who I am. I want an answer."

The girl frowned in confusion. She did not expect that some stranger would show up in the time of her despair and sorrow. She looked at him from head to toe:

A young man around nineteen to twenty years old, hair is silvery white which were swept back, light blue eyes, milky white skin, an attire of long dark blue coat with snake like patterns on it, underneath was a thick, pitch black cloth, black trousers, bulky, brown boots and the most noticeable, was he's wielding a sword, which was similar to Japanese, but he doesn't look Asian.

She had never seen him before, but what is into her mind is, 'What does he doing here?'

"I see you took long minutes to stare at me. Stop it." The young man said with cold expression, making the girl bowed her head in shame. "Where is the Dream Stalker?" He then asked.

"Dream Stalker?"

"Yes…the Dream Stalker…" His eyes seem dead serious and intimidating, which made the girl more nervous. "The one who only exists in dreams…armed with razors on his hand?"

The girl's eyes widened and her heart rate increases. She knew whom he was talking about.

"Freddy Krueger?"

"Freddy Krueger…" He looked up in the ceiling frigidly, almost thinking, "So that's his name…Where he is then?"

"He…he was…" She shuddered to the floor and began sobbing. "I took him out of the dreams and killed him with my own hands but..."

Her tears dropped from her cheeks. "…But he's back again….! That fucker killed my friends and now my mother! I…I...!" At the end of her word, she had gone sobbing harder.

Yet, the young man never showed any concern to the girl. He just stands there, watching the miserable girl weeping over for her lost loved ones. Abruptly, he realized that he is wasting time right now and his patience is about to lose. Feeling irritated, he finally spoke, "Instead of crying there like a little child…" He approached her and pulled the girl up by her shoulders roughly, forcing her to stand and stared at her dangerously. "Why don't you just tell me where he appeared…"

"He….he appeared…in that mirror…" Her shaking finger pointed at the broken mirror on the floor. He let her go, showing annoyance and disappointment. "You foolish girl! You broke the portal to the dream world."

This is the last straw for the girl. She became angry at him, fed up of his cold and apathetic behavior. "He killed my friends and family!" She yelled, "Don't you just fucking understand? Who are you anyway?"

The young man did not answer. Still in a blank expression.

"Listen, if you're here to find him go somewhere else, not here!"

"So be it." He turned away, "I could no longer bear your misery, and it makes me sick." Therefore, he decided to leave. Yet he stopped from his tracks when he heard the girl's voice.

"Wait!" She reached out. "Don't go…please…I…still don't know what to do."

The young man turned his head upon his left shoulder but he never turned around. "I thought you said you want me to leave."

"I'm sorry if I yelled. It's just that…" She was stuttering, as if she couldn't find the words she desire to say. She finally took a deep breath and said, "Why are you after him?"

"That is none of you concern…" He answered coldly and was about to go, but stopped again, for another time.

"Just tell me, please!" She request, he could feel her anxiety within her. "Even if you find him, he'll only kill you…He's not a human!"

"So am I…"

…

The girl seemed confused for his unexpected answer. "What do you mean?"

Turning around to face her, he decided to finish off their "meaningless chat" by telling her the reason, but not all of it.

"This…'Freddy Krueger' didn't deserve to have such great power. I have to take it away from him whether he likes it or not…then I will send him back to Hell."

"H-How will you do that?" The girl asked.

"I will confront him in the Dream World. It was the only way to have a connection to him…Besides…" He then, turned back at the girl, walking away. "A half-demon like myself has the possibility to turn him down."

The girl brow furrowed. She could not believe what this strange young man has said.

After their conversation, they heard the police's siren outside; someone must have heard the girl's screams and called the police.

"I should leave." He said formally.

"Oh…yes." She said, looking out of the window, and sees a pair of police officers goes out of the police car. "I'm Nancy, by the way. Nancy Holbrook…What abou-…."

However, when she turned around, she was shocked to realize that the young man was not there anymore, as he vanished into thin air.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: My apologies for the long wait. I was trying to elaborate more on Vergil's view when he stepped foot on our current world. Also, I wanted to make this chapter a little longer. I should avoid a cliffhanger.**_

_**Warning: This chapter may contain explicit violence, bad language, cruelty and gore.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

After an encounter with, what he called a miserable girl, the young man decided to go elsewhere. He must avoid any other human contact to prevent any trouble, not to mention it might extend his time to search for the Dream Stalker, which will be bothersome to him. Looking left and right, he hoped that no one had seen him, after the police officers appeared back in the girl's home to their rescue. Some nosy people. Wanting to stick their nose in other people's business, that is why he hates human communication. As much as possible, he must stay away from them, not wanting to get close to their attachment.

Passing through several houses and avoiding any near light posts, he kept walking through the shadowy areas, preventing to be seen. Still wielding his weapon, he walks through even it was dark, clearly seeing his way with his normal vision.

CLANG!

…

He paused from his tracks when he heard a common noise from beside him. When he looked where it came from, he saw a waste bin fell over on the ground, making all of its trash scattered out.

He did not move however, for he was not sensing any threat…

…"Meow"…

A sudden black stray cat came out of the waste bin. Its small, circular yellow eyes are glowing in the dark. When it caught the sight of him, the black cat approached to the young man. It looked up to him, waggling its tail and began purring, asking him for some food. He only looked down at the mere animal with a stony expression.

"Go away, you filthy cat…" He whispered irritably.

Yet the animal did not move away, and came near to him instead, playfully rubbing off its soft fur against his bulky boots and the edge of his coat. However, the young man was not pleased. He shove away the cat by his foot, but not too hard. Yet it only purred to him once more and became more passionate to him. The young man rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. It reminded him so much of his old self, which he intends to forget. All these emotions such as love and affection he believed were only the enemies of greatness; enemies of being a true warrior. Being cold and ruthless were his only potential keys to be the most powerful of all, by showing off no care or concern for the ones who surround him…because if he did have those feelings, he will be weak. Moreover, he hates that.

"Don't make me kill you…" He warned, yet he did not want to use his weapon to hurt the cat. It will be just another stain to his blade.

When he raised his left boot, attempting to kick the animal, an unexpected glow of red light appeared before them. This made the two react; the cat hissed on the floating red orb and runs away on all fours hastily, while the young man covered his eyes using his arm, blinded by the light's rays. Little by little, the glimmering light of the red orb sapped and the young man looked at it with blank expression. He knew who this creature could be…

"_Dark Slayer…"_ A sudden deep voice uttered by the red orb. _"I have come here for you by the order of the Underworld…"_

"You're the messenger, perhaps?" Told the young man in a collected voice.

"_Indeed, yes…"_ Answered the mystical red orb_. "I am going to be your guide until you're transported to the Dream Realm…"_

"Sounds interesting…I am ready…" The young man said.

"_We have heard your greatness, Dark Slayer…Yet you still must be careful…"_ The messenger warned, _"You may have_ _possessed the Devil's power of your father as well as you have the Devil blade of Yamato, but it will not be enough against the Dream Stalker. He has the power to create manifestations and delusional nightmares to trick his victims, draining their souls if he succeeds…which it may happen to you…"_

"I know…But I fear nothing…" The Dark Slayer said in normal tone, not admitting he is feeling anxious for the one who shall be his enemy in the battle.

The messenger said placidly, "_Very well…As you know, we mystics of the Underworld, were all watching…We do not tolerate the injustice of the Dream Demons and their dreadful servant…Right this very moment, we are seeing the Dream Stalker pursues another victim. You must stop them at all costs, Dark Slayer…before they take away more innocent souls…"_

The young man nodded and respond, "I happened to have an encounter with a young girl before. According to her, she survived from the Dream Stalker's Realm, but she failed to save all of her loved ones. She also told me she brought the man into this world and immediately killed him, yet he was brought back to life."

"_He could not die easily…" _The messenger explained. _"Albeit if he was transferred to the Real World and was killed, the Dream Demons will resurrect him…"_

"So what should I do to defeat him?" Asked the young man.

"_As soon as you have proven your strength, and to recognize your own self, you will be able to win against him, and when it is done, we will relinquish the powers of the Dream Demons to you, and his resurrection will not happen, ever again."_

'Recognize my own self?' He thought.

The young man did not understand what the messenger means. Therefore, in order to finish the conversation, he falsely agreed. "Fine. So be it."

* * *

In an isolated trees' area where it is far enough for the Elm Street residence, the young man rested under a huge oak tree which was standing at the edge of the square area. It was quiet hidden in there and lacks light posts, and it is not possible to be seen by any night patrols or bystanders. He sat on the green grass and leaned his slender back against the stem of the tree. Somehow, the wood of the stem does not sore him. He was still holding his sword; the yellow ribbons, which were tied around to its rough handle, fell over on his thick coat. The tip of its scabbard is lying on the earthly ground. For some reason, the strong wind had stopped. He looked at the dark sky, still there are no stars peeking behind the clouds. In addition, there is no sign of incoming rain either.

The Underworld's messenger floats in front of him, but not too close to his sitting position. The young man only gave a cold stare, as the red orb glows and started to speak,

"_The Dream Stalker only preys to those whom he seeks revenge from his past. And since he is not familiar of you, I'll guide your soul to his Dream Realm. Do you feel strong?" _

"I am not just strong…" Replied the young man. "I am stronger…"

The red orb added, _"Even if he killed all of the people he despised, he will eventually gather more souls from the youth here in the Human World. If you failed to accomplish your goal, you will never be able to awake for eternity…and sad to say we cannot help you…"_

The young man remained silent. Although the messenger was giving him an advice, it makes him feel he was weak, as if he was treating like some novice knight from a ruined kingdom. What does the Underworld trying to prove? Just because they learned his unexpected defeat against his foolish twin brother back in the Netherworld, does that mean they were trying to train him from the start as if he was a beginner? In fact, he has more experience in using his demonic powers, not to mention, he is very skilled when it comes to swordsmanship. He possessed inhuman abilities that he inherited from his father Sparda, and above all, he has greater knowledge in the most dangerous battles compared to the other demon warriors, especially to his brother. He still doubts the true motives of the Underworld, yet he decided to set aside his questions and tends to keep it himself. Besides, they are the ones who brought him here in Human World when he fall himself to the Room of Fallen Ones. Before he could prepare another battle against a demon, an enormous bright light came over him, lifting him up in his weakened state, up to the steps of the portal to the world of humans. It was quiet a sight when he takes the first look on around him. It was similar to his and his brother's homeland, yet it was far more different. The humans here looked so ordinary…It was too…boring…and modern…

There are no literal demons…no demonic chaos…no one possessing any magical powers, let alone the conflict of the different kinds of people based on their status or ethnic. Some people here were talking about country matters…For instance, such as Government corruption...Oil Price hike…Nuclear crisis…STD…Warfare…Money talks…Definite nuisance things such as Hollywood Celebrities…Fashion…Gossips…Romantic interests…Scandals. Sometimes, he could hear uncanny things like…Computer…Cellphone…IPod…Galaxy Tab…Internet…Robots…Technology…And many other things he was not so familiar. He wondered. What are those? On the other hand, what are so great about these things? Why these humans are addicted to it? How foolish they were…They still do not know what true power is…But for now, it does not matter to him if the people were too ignorant to know.

The Underworld may have helped him revive from his wounds, which he got from his previous battles, but that does not mean he owes them. In fact, he owes no one. He wanted to gain power, that is all he wanted and nothing more…

The young man looked up again at the night sky, wondering what will be the result of his journey. On contrary, he is aware that the messenger is waiting for his respond…

"I should go to sleep…" He finally said.

"_Alright…Close your eyes, Dark Slayer…For I will now transfer your soul into his Dream Realm…"_

Then silence came. The Underworld's messenger is observing the young man who was trying to get a "good night" sleep. Suddenly, the creature burst into small red orbs, sprinkling its glowing particles to the young man's handsome face. It contains a strong aroma of sleeping draught. It made its way into his eyelids and nose, penetrating his brain. In one fall of a withered leaf from the oak tree, the young man's mind is no longer in himself… slowly he was losing his consciousness…until he…

Fell asleep…

Sleep…

Deep sleep…

…

Silence…

Until he came into…

Darkness…

It was surrounding him. He hears nothing apart from his own self. His heartbeat was pounding through his chest due to mixed anxiety and excitement. He could hear his heavy breathing pulsing through his ears, hearing his own air inhaling and exhaling by every minute. Without warning, he could feel his entire body falling down as if for eternity…Still, his eyes were closed shut, feeling the intensity of some sort of gravity pulling him.

That is…until his feet touched a ground…

Moreover, once it happened, he opened his steel blue eyes…

…

'So this is his Dream Realm…' The Dark Slayer smirked. 'Much appropriate for a psycho killer, I reckon…'

In addition, it is what he expected. Much like Hell, he thought.

When he looked around, the place looked similar to a power plant facility. It seemed abandoned and ruined, surrounded with rotating generators, which produce sound of the noisy rotors and black steams. There is no fresh air in here; only the heat of the engines that swells him up, his sweat drops from his glistening forehead. There is no light in the entire place, only the reddish colors of fires and the shades of black dwells in the background. The turbines were all making eerie sounds inside the eccentric machines, which is quiet hurtful in his ears. When he looked up, the ceiling was completely dark. Nothing was there he could see except for the hanging chains and hooks dangling in the air. He was stepping on rusted bars, which were connecting one by one, making it into an artificial road. Blood and rust were all over the facility, probably due to the horrendous types of murders of the Dream Stalker.

From what he observed, it must be a road leading to somewhere...He hoped it leads to his target.

On the other hand, the young man felt amused when he takes at look at himself.

'Even in the world of dreams, my entire appearance hasn't changed…' He thought, feeling glad that he is still wielding his Yamato blade. In addition, he confirmed that even though this is only a dream, it looked so real. No wonder the Dream Stalker's victims murdered instantly. The Dream Demons really did a "good job" on creating a false world.

He walks through the deformed road. The dark, poison-like fumes from the raving machines passes through him were unpleasant to his nostrils, but he did not mind. While taking his each step, the young man's boots clangs to the fragile steel bars of the road. As he kept walking, he noticed that the facility was like a maze from Hell. There were many fork ways, here and there, some ways were broken in half, some have holes in it, and some may have booby traps on it. Most and foremost, down the hellish ways were nothing but the darkness of endless abyss. One way he could think to get out of this damned maze was to follow the red light altering from a distance. He followed the road to the red light. In addition, whilst doing so, he noticed there were some cages on his way. A disturbing fact is there are children inside, staring at him. Their hands were all clutching tightly to the rusty bars of the cage, woefully unable to get out. Some children whispering to him with their leaked face, "_Please…help us…"_

Yet, he just glared at them coldly, whether they are illusion or not, helping is not part of his task. He moved on to his way, his feet become faster and faster until…

He found a lifeless body lying on a ground. At first, he wanted to leave it be, yet on the back of his mind, he should go and examine it. The young man knelt in front of the body. It was a woman. Judging from those enormous cuts and bruises, she was brutally tortured before she is murdered. Her blood splattered around her expensive-looking clothes, and it reeks badly. Still, he could not see her face due to her long, messy hair covered to her bruised cheeks. He placed his hand onto her right arm to roll her over.

…

The face of hers is completely grotesque. Her empty eye sockets fatally oozes out its flesh from the inside. Her skull was almost coming out of her thin hair, also some part of her brain squeezed out from her scalp like bubbles, which is very much nauseating. The blood, which comes out of her slashed face and from her squashed head, was still fresh; precisely the Dream Stalker immediately killed her earlier ago. How nauseating to see such mangled dead body. It was so monstrous and unforgivable for the one who did such thing.

Yet, he felt nothing at all. He did not feel frightened, worried nor horror. He only gazed at the woman's body with his unemotional expression. It was many years ago since it was his first time he lost a loved one. Bastards mercilessly murdered her. Worse, he was only a child that horrible day. He wanted to forget about it and move on. Although, even he was used to such nefarious violence and gruesome deaths, it still hurts him very much to remember the past. Sometimes, it was even haunting him. Out of the blue, he took a notice of a glittering accessory on the woman's neck. Curious, he took the object off from the woman with a snap. It was a beautiful locket. He stared at it for a while. When he pushed the golden button on the upper part of the locket, it opened its circular shell with a small click …

…

There is a little picture inside of a girl. His mind raced like a clock moving backwards. She was the girl he met before back in the Real World. This woman must be the girl's mother. He stood up, still handling the locket in his hand.

'What an unlucky girl.' He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a prolonged scream of a man echoed all over the entire ruined facility. The young man turned his head to the way where he heard the scream. He scamper.

* * *

An unfortunate middle-aged man never thought that his worst nightmares became real. He watches the disfigured monster slowly approaching him, whilst he is making a pitiful crawl, trying to stay away from its deadly razor sharp claws. Despite of all his desperate cries, the psychotic man is only giving him a frightening evil grin, as the man slashed off half of his body. The poor middle-aged man loses his blood terribly, as it splashes out from him like an opened sink. "No…please…" He begged.

The charred man with a glove of razor claws only laughed. "Oh, Alan…I never thought you were that pathetic."

"Please…Forgive me…For what I've done…" The man with the name of Alan pleadingly begged once more. "Y-You can kill me…if you want…Just…Don't kill Quentin…and Nancy…They got nothing to do…with this...!"

Yet, the evil charred man only laughed, then makes a smile of a Cheshire cat. He answered with his deep, soared voice. "Oh, yes they do. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be burned to death…And you did this…TO ME!" In haste, the charred man grabbed the poor man by the ankle and stabbed his victim on the back with his deadly claws. The middle-aged man screamed in pain, his tears falling off from his red eyes.

"You will die…Just like Gwen…Then your son will be next!"

Alan widened his eyes, realizing that his friend is murdered and he and his son are going to be his next victims. It is going to be over for them both. He hopelessly watched the killer raised his claws, aiming at him. He could not move away due to his ankle tightened with barbed wires, its thorns stabbing to his flesh. "Forgive me…Quentin…" He then closed his eyes shut, sobbing and waited for the man to end his life.

"Say your prayers, asshole!" The killer yelled.

SWISH!

…

"What the…" Alan heard him said. Still frightened, he opened his eyes to look at the charred man. The killer did not move a muscle, as he felt strange. For some reason, something came towards him, yet he did not notice a thing. He was just standing there like a statue with his right hand with claws holds still. He rolled his eyes to look at his weapon, and his mouth dropped.

…

He was shocked to see and realize his metallic claws sliced in half, as it slowly falling off from his gloved hand. Until, his glove becomes the next, then his burnt flesh comes off. He disbelievingly stares at them falling down to the ground. He let out a gasp as his dark greenish blood splashes out from his freshly cut arm.

"Gaargh! WHAT THE FUCK-…" Unintentionally, he looked to the dark side where someone is standing.

"Freddy Krueger…" The figure of the young man came out of the darkness. His entire appearance was clear to the broken light where he steps under. Alan watched him in surprise.

The charred man made a confused look. Nevertheless, his face quickly changed with a satisfying smile. He uttered slyly, "Ohh…I never expect I'll be having a new guest tonight."

"My sincerest apologies for my interruption, Mr. Krueger." The young man said with his conspicuous smirk. "I was so anxious to meet you I…couldn't request to your fellow Dream Demons that I'll be visiting you and to your…home."

Krueger chuckled, feeling amused to the young man's sardonic attitude. He had never seen him before, must be new to the Elm Street like a lost street rat.

"I don't know who you are…But it seems you know everything about me..." The sly charred man looked down to his dismembered arm, lifting it up to show it to the young man. "Are you the one who did this to me?"

The young man answered in collected voice, "The devil's power is a unique one, Mr. Krueger. It was greater than any powers exists on Human World. It was dwelling into each one of the dark souls of the Underworld. Incredibly greater as yours…"

The Dream Stalker's grin faltered a little. He realized that this young bastard knows completely everything, not only about him, but also about his history. He wondered who he really is. Moreover, why did he appear here? Surely, he would have known that someone would come to his world of nightmares if they were asleep. However, this one is different, suddenly popped out from nowhere like a rotten mushroom.

"Wow…Such words of wisdom…" He mocked. "Anyway, why have you come here?"

"The wandering spirits told me all about you, Mr. Krueger." The young man replied. "The powers that the Dream Demons gave you are what I need."

"What are you saying?" Asked the frowning Dream Stalker. He does not know the 'wandering spirits' the young man was talking about.

"What I'm saying, Mr. Krueger is that the Underworld could no longer bear their evil doings, including you…I'm afraid I have to take away the powers the Dream Demons have given you…And you are going back to Hell, with them."

In spite of all the Dark Slayer's warning, the Dream Stalker laughs menacingly, echoing his voice through the entire facility. He intends not to believe what the young man just said.

"And just how will you do that, you sick little Albino freak?" The Dream Stalker teased maliciously, wanting to turn the Dark Slayer into an object of ridicule. It was indeed annoying for the half-demon to be called an Albino or a freak, because of his unnatural pure white silvery hair and pale skin, which he inherited from his father.

"Do not underestimate me…" The Dark Slayer glared and took out his Yamato blade, aiming at his opponent.

"Ooohhhh…..that's shiny." The Dream Stalker jeered, looking at the young man's glistening sword. "Are you some stuck up Japanese?"

As Krueger watches the young man glaring at him, he lifted up his dismembered arm. With his demonic powers, it magically grows back as well as its razor sharp claws clangs to each of his fingertips. In absolute enjoyment, he swings his signature weapon on the air, as he was testing it for killing. He then let out an evil grin.

"Even if you're trying to kill me…I will live and FOREVER will be…"

The young man did not reply to this. Instead, he gazed at the middle-aged man who is poorly injured. Krueger noticed his gaze and cruelly stomped at the back of his victim lying on the ground. Alan made a yelp.

"I enjoy killing people…" He hardly squashed his working boot to the squirming Alan.

"I can see that…" The young man replied simply, not feeling concerned for the Dream Stalker's victim. "Their souls were giving you power to live for eternity."

"What a smart kid." Said Freddy. "Aren't you feeling sorry for him? I wanted to kill him so much I wanted to turn him into steak!"

All of the sudden, a huge circle of fires flickered out from the ground, surrounding the three of them. The Dark Slayer looked down the metallic floors, deep down there are several machines produces black smokes, and he could feel the pyro heat steaming out of it. The Dream Stalker grabbed Alan by the neck, hoisted him up as the middle-aged man is struggling.

"Adios, Mr. Principal!"

Yet, before he could throw his victim away to the raging fire, the Dark Slayer warped before Krueger. Shocked to see the young man near him, Krueger dropped Alan on the ground and swished his claws to attack. Nevertheless, with his advanced and alert mind, the young man evades it, and flips up to the head of Dream Stalker, barely missing his fedora hat. During the time he flips, he slashed Krueger's both arms so fast the Dream Stalker did not even realize it.

…Until the young man stepped onto the ground and sheathes his weapon.

Kruger's eyes widened.

SPLISSHH!

Both of the Dream Stalker's arms split in half, from the hole of his charred flesh came out a gushing green blood. Although, Krueger is not hurt at all, he felt annoyed that a mere "Albino" freak outwitted him. Angered, he decided to leave the injured Alan on the ground and came to approach the Dark Slayer.

"Isn't about time you must stop your addiction of gathering souls, Mr. Krueger?" The young man turned to see the dismembered Dream Stalker who is looking disbelief.

Krueger gritted his ghastly teeth in anger. "You...little asshole!" His arms once again magically grew back, visibly appearing the sharp claws on his right hand.

"The HELL you care? Did you come here in my world to be a hero?" The charred man asked, his anger still seething through him.

The young man seriously answered, "I did not come here to save lives…I have come here to gain power." He pointed his index finger to the killer, daring him. "And yours shall be mine!"

"HAH!" Krueger did not believe in this, aiming up his burnt chin. "You really think you be able to get MY POWERS? It will never happen, Albino freak!"

The Dark Slayer stares back at him courageously. Holding his Yamato, he lifted up its blade using his thumb. The notorious Dream Stalker did not expect he would be having a rival to his powers, right this very moment. Yet, he still thinks he will get rid of this weird young man easily; that sword he is wielding is only a fragile prop to him. He came to think up with a plan how to dispatch him.


End file.
